092713 Kate and Jack -- AA GT
gaslampTragedian GT began pestering abyssalArrow AA at 15:31 -- GT: All day, it has been raining, and all day, I found my thoughts drifting towards what you might be doing on such a delightfully dismal day. Have you ended any interesting animal life today? AA: Actually, no. I was tending my ever growing backstock. AA: It is remarkable how long frozen carcasses keep, but one must be careful to skin them within a reasonable amount of time. AA: Have you been mending the aged computers with your usual gusto? GT: I do my best, but I find myself deliciously distracted. AA: Why is that? GT: I read today that doomsday cults are on the rise. There is blood in the water. AA: You think these cults are right this time? GT: I don't which I would prefer: if they were wrong or if they were right. AA: I always thought their predictions were fun, nonetheless. AA: I wonder how the world will end. GT: Futility has its own flavor, it's true. I believe the poet Elliot had a few remarks on that subect. AA: I can't say I'm familiar. GT: "Not with a bang, but with a whimper." Catastrophe is overrated. It is not as if the world will be hit by a gargantuan meteor or something. AA: It would be fun to go that way though, if a bit sudden. AA: Excitement in your final moments. GT: What's the fun in that? How could the audience enjoy it if it's over in a bang and a flash like a bad action movie. A squeamish disquiet that strangles the soul is much better than an abrupt violent end. AA: It would be a break from the monotony of what we are used to. Imagine, going about your daily life and suddenly, for instance, a nuke goes off. GT: While I would enjoy that brief moment of regret at all the things I left unfinished due to my abrupt end, it would be more tragic if I had ample time, and still ingnored them out of an inevitable sense that a creeping doom is a preventable one. GT: But enough on this topic, I need some time to cool down. Writing fanfiction while overly ... aroused is transparent to the readers. AA: The apocolypse arouses you? GT: Intellectually, of course. AA: Hm. Curious. AA: I am intrigued to find I haven't though of it very much. GT: It's a topic I'd be happy to explore with you, given you have the intestinal fortitude I find so refreshing. GT: For example, assuming that the world did end in some type of nuclear apocolypse, after the fireworks have died down, imagine that some survived. GT: And these flawed human beings are literally the difference between oblivion and a new beginning. GT: Any small mistake they make will snuff out the human race, and memories of all that came before. GT: Imagine that pressure, that stress, coupled with the knowledge of their own inadequacies, weighing down on them as they futilely struggle to rise out of the ashes. GT: But we all know the truth, they struggle against inevitability, and it is not the world that will be their undoing, but themselves. AA: Sounds like a true challenge of the human fortitude. GT: They might see it that way. GT: But really, it's just a tragedy AA: What is making you say all of this? GT: Sorry, I went off on a tangent. But perhaps one day I'll have to link you my epic post-apocolyptic Muppet Babies fanfiction. AA: Muppet... babies? GT: Yes, these types of scenarios are best when the protagonists are very young, and suddenly without their caretakers. AA: Wouldn't a younger group of characters be a bit unsuited for life on their own. GT: That's partially the point. AA: I would be fine, of course, but I think myself a bit out of the ordinary. GT: I wonder how I would fare? I've never been much for physical altercation, much to my chagrin. GT: But I really want to see the end, all the way through. AA: Just be sure you always have your strife specibus filled. GT: Even if an ending is unpleasant, there is something to be said for seeing it out to the curtains' close. GT: What kind of gent would I be without my umbrella? AA: ... AA: Your specibus is an umbrella? GT: What? Umbrella-kind is an entirely legitimate specibus allocation. GT: Besides, I grew sick of fiddling with my sylladex to pick up my umbrella every evening, when it rains here so often. AA: I suppose that is a worthy use of a specibus. AA: But were you attacked by a raging stag or worse... a bear. GT: One day I must introduce you to Archibald. AA: A formidable defender, I suppose? GT: Or warden, or butler, depending on the hour. GT: His attempts to 'discipline' me are most unpleasant. GT: My posterior has often been subjected to his cold mechanical fury. AA: How medival. GT: He seems to think it's his job to discipline me and turn me into a 'real gentleman'. AA: medieval*. Oops. GT: The umbrellas... they do nothing. AA: Perhaps what you need is a swordbrellacane? GT: I've tried. Apparently 'swordbrella' is it's own specibus. Who even wrote these rules? They make no sense whatsoever. AA: How does one even go about changing their specibus? GT: Apparently, from all I can tell, the allocation is permanent. According to my character sheet, I'd have to find another specibus card, and even then, I'd have to start from the beginning. AA: Well, That's a shame. AA: That is, a shame if you end up having to strife with something that cannot be fought with an umbrella. AA: Just stay out of the woods. GT: I am sure my wit will prevail, when the time comes. AA: What's your fetch modus? GT: You seem eager to know a lot about me. Have I set your maiden's heart aflutter? AA: Haha. You do, at least, talk to me whilst my heart beats. GT: I've never been above speaking with the dead, myself, so I shall take this as a win. AA: The dead are boring, not much to look at, usually. GT: Such unkind words for a taxidermist to say. AA: That is why I combine them into things the living world has never seen. GT: Fancy is oftentimes far more real than reality. AA: Fancy? GT: There's more reality in one of your mermice than there is in the entire stock exchange. AA: ...I am unsure what to make of this. GT: What I'm saying is, in the coming days, it may be important to keep a flexible definition of reality. AA: Is this going back to those doom prophets? GT: Perhaps, or perhaps I am a little drunk off of the excellent company. AA: Do you not get much interaction with the living? GT: My friends are rarely online these days. Hopefully something dreadful has happened to them. :) AA: I wonder. AA: Do you wish them dead, or only to suffer? GT: There was a girl once. Another stole her from me. We haven't spoken since. AA: Care to elaborate? GT: Well, I suppose in retrospect, I had it coming. AA: Cryptic. GT: Deliberately so. :) I have to keep you interested somehow. AA: Very well, what happened, Jack? GT: There was a girl who was my intended since childhood. However, one of my few close friends came, and snatched my birthright, and thus her, out from underneath me while I worked to protect them. AA: What made her your birthright? GT: I think in your country they would call it an arranged marriage. GT: There was another... but I think I'll save that story for another time. It's ill luck to harp upon your exes. AA: Where are you from, anyway? GT: I was from a small country in the orient, but now I live on the coast. AA: Interesting. I have lived in these mountains all of my life. GT: With your mother, was it? AA: Yes. AA: Insufferable as she may be, that woman knows the lay of the land well. GT: I wonder why she chose somewhere so remote to raise a child. AA: Quite resourceful with technology. GT: I still assert that my mental image of her is a brawny lumberjacktress AA: She brought with her the capabilities for internet access with sustainable methods for creating things based purely on design. AA: She is quite brawny, a stark contrast to my lithe form. GT: Why not follow in her footsteps? Nothing wrong with a woman with a healthy appetite. You have to think about the future, child bearing hips and all. AA: I think I'd rather climb a tree. AA: You certainly are fixated on the continuation of the species today. AA: Why is that? GT: Possibly all the doomsday cult rumors? AA: Hmmm. AA: Surely there is something more? GT: Or perhaps I have been otherwise compromised. ;) AA: I belive you have. AA: Shit. Believe. GT: Perhaps you have some insight? AA: You clearly have some fixation on me. GT: rubbish AA: Oh? GT: If I were fixated on you, You would already be D34D. AA: Hm. I remain unconvinced. GT: I suppose there's no harm in believing that -- abyssalArrow AA is now an idle chum! -- AA: Alright, if you haven't taken to me, why is it? GT: You certainly seem conflicted today. AA: I am simply intrig- hold on. AA: I am simply intrigued that these doom prophets have so consumed your thought. GT: And saddened that you haven't. AA: Hmmm. Perhaps it is simply that after thousands of years of failed predictions, I can no longer give them any stock. AA: Any ponderings are fleeting imaginatory musings. GT: It doesn't matter if they come true. It's the fact that people believe it. GT: That fill you with ardor, I'm sure. AA: Hmmm... It is indeed interesting to see what people believe. AA: But simply because some believe in something doesn't mean that we all should. GT: I'm not asking you to believe in it. The fact that enough people /do/ mean that something is going on. Perhaps not the apocolypse, but something. AA: Perhaps you are right. AA: I am unsure. AA: Perhaps it is a good thing that people have something to believe in. AA: Even if that something is their eventual demise. GT: I can drink to that. Maybe when we meet in person, if ever? AA: Cannot say I have ever had the pleasure of drinking a supporific, but should we ever come across some at the time of our meeting, we should. GT: I fancy absinthe, myself. AA: What is it like? GT: If you are going to impair one's judgement, why not have a mild hallucinogen at the same time. AA: Hallucinations sound fun. GT: It tastes like licorice and artists tears. And they are. AA: Hmmmmm. Not much for licorice. AA: Perhaps when i find some i will captchalogue it and keep it with me. GT: I'm curious, what is your modus, anyway, dearest? AA: You actually never told me yours. GT: Ah, you caught me. How about a trade then. I will tell you mine if you tell me yours? AA: Cyclical Array List GT: I have a cloud modus. It was very useful when my friends were alive, but became the instrument of my undoing. GT: ... zounds. AA: Do you mean your modus operated from other people's captchas? GT: Indeed. GT: From my friends back in my home country. And now they are all dead. AA: This opened a lot of doors for you, while closing others. AA: Am I correct? GT: You could say that. AA: How do you feel about it? GT: I lost a lot of my things, for starters. And the capacity has never been the same. GT: And getting it to work off of a 33kb modem sometimes, is... interesting. AA: I would imagine so. AA: Mine has an issue of processing overhead, especially with the amount of junk I have accumulated. GT: Do I even want to know what kind of "junk" a serial taxidermist keeps in their sylladex? GT: A rhetorical question, of course I do. Share, Share. AA: Well. It is important to have all of my climbing equipment on my person at all times. AA: And I have made several types of crossbow bolts, each with its own stack in my list. AA: However many of those are useless, but I simply haven't bothered to clean it out. GT: I understand your pain. I sometimes cannot bear to throw out things I've made or collected. AA: In addition to various bits and pieces from a few years ago when the trashcan wasn't very close to my taxidermy table. AA: This is an issue because the pieces have decayed in my sylladex, and now were I to remove them, I fear the stench would knock even me out. GT: The smell must be complex. GT: One day you'll have to open it up and describe the bouquet AA: However, the problem only worsens, as the more things there are in this modus, the slower its response time. It really is a hazard, but I can't exactly dump them anywhere. AA: I think this modus was only designed to handle about one hundred items. GT: I think I might have just the trick, but sadly my upload speeds are slow. Let me send you an old fetch modus of mine. It should help clear the clutter. AA: What do you have in mind? AA: I was thinking of breaking the line in the event of an emergency, if I can ever get a hazmat suit. GT: It's called a "hole" modus. It's a portable hole. Back in the old country, they were considered uncomplicated, but high capacity. AA: There is nothing inherently wrong with my modus, it is simply that the amount of clutter that is inside of it is becoming unmanageable. GT: then just dump everything into the hole, adjust the opening, and shake it out. AA: I need to spend a day clearing it out. GT: It should get rid of the little bits and pieces. AA: But... what if I get chased by a bear? AA: I am unsure, but I think I like having this failsafe in case of a hairy situation. GT: The answer is obvious. Exiunt. And I shall send it regardless. You might need it, and it's cluttering up my house. AA: I appreciate it. AA: So, how do you intend for this exchange to occur? GT: In an email, of course. AA: I was unaware moduses could be transferred in this fashion. GT: It's a benefit of my cloud modus. AA: Interesting. AA: Thank you, I will put it to good use. AA: I will begin offloading some of the stress as soon as I recieve it. GT: of course. It will take a bit though, so don't worry if you don't recieve it right away. AA: Alright. GT: Having a lovely evening otherwise? AA: Yes I am, feeling rather lazy today AA: today.* GT: Forgive me, I've been into the Absinthe... If I seem too forward, you can banish me for a time. But a woman as lovely as you deserves to lounge about as she pleases, when she pleases. AA: I have been feeling rather uninspired, so my backlog is only getting worse. AA: It is easy to hunt, not so easy to create a beautiful chimera. GT: Often the artists of yore required a Muse. What is your muse? AA: Anubis. AA: And yours? GT: Melpomene. AA: Ah yes. I should have guessed. GT: Though if you keep this up she may have competition. AA: I... am unsure how to respond. AA: Such compliments... GT: Shouldn't a lady of such class be used to hearing such things+ GT: ?* AA: Hmm... AA: Most are not receptive of my talents. AA: GT. GT: yes? AA: Have you been pestered by some people claiming to be aliens or "trolls"? GT: No, not yet, why? GT: Has someone been upsetting you? GT: Shall I brandish my umbrella? AA: Not really. Harmless internet stuff. AA: Just wondering, as Beau and I have already been both bothered by them. AA: We were curious if they had reached you as well. GT: No, not yet. AA: Hmm. AA: I wonder why that is. GT: I am probably just uninteresting. AA: I doubt that is the case. AA: They seem to be all going for one person at a time, I think. I was hit 2 days ago, Beau yesterday. GT: Hmm, interesting. Maybe I shall be the victim tomorrow. AA: You know what to look for, I suppose. GT: Vagabonds and Ruffians, I'm sure. AA: Certainly. AA: Likely some group of friends making trouble. -- gaslampTragedian GT changed their mood to OFFLINE --